


Christophe Giacometti can't watch kids

by Sylphid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Axel definitely tries to get Christophe hammered, Loop does Guang-Hong's makeup, Lutz and Leo have a heart to heart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphid/pseuds/Sylphid
Summary: Yuuko and Takeshi weren’t sure what they were expecting when they got to Minako’s house in the morning to pick up the girls, but they certainly didn’t expect to find Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong Ji handcuffed to each other on a couch and Christophe Giacometti drooling onto the arm of a recliner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write more stuff with the triplets in it because they kill me.
> 
> Casually writes this the day before two exams because why study when you can not study--

Takeshi and Yuuko _really_ should’ve paid for a babysitter.

Minako said she could take care of it, and Minako’s usually pretty responsible, so they left the girls with her and went to spend a romantic evening out. After all, none of them were really invited to the celebration for all the Grand Prix finals qualifiers. But then Christophe had asked her if she wanted to go and _who was she to deny the wishes of Christophe Giacometti._

So now the triplets were going too, and Yu-topia was really getting filled up with all the skaters and friends of skaters and _more than friends_ of skaters. 

Minako began the evening feeling fine; boozing, laughing, holding onto Christophe far too much. Christophe definitely didn’t mind being surrounded by beautiful men and women alike. The girls were gaining followers by the second considering the excessive strobe and shutter that permeated the air. 

But even Minako knows her limits, and when she starts to lose some coherence, she has to entrust the kids to someone who isn’t quite as tipsy as her. And when her eyes fall on Christophe, her mouth twitches into a smirk.

“Christophe,” she starts, gripping his arm a little bit tighter. “I don’t feel very well.”

The man shifts his gaze to the woman at his arm and simpers at her. “You wanna get out of here, then?”

Minako groans, and he wonders what he did wrong just then. “As much as I want to say yes, the fact remains that I don’t feel great.”

“Ah. I apologize, then. I must say, it’s a shame to see you go.”

“About that…” Minako lets go of his arm. “You’re gonna have to watch the kids for me.” 

_Huh?_

“You’re uh, you’re joking, right?”

But she’s out the door already. “Drop them off at my place when you’re ready to leave!”

_Oh shit._

“Minako? Minako!” He runs to the door, but the cold is blistering and inside is _not_ so he elects to stay where he is. But that doesn’t solve his current dilemma. “Minako! I don’t know how to take care of kids!”

“Just keep them away from red cups and doors with ties!”

“Minako!”

“You’ll be--” _fine_ , is what he hopes she was going to say. But he doesn't get to find out as Axel closes the door, and the other two girls flank her to form a phalanx of six-year-olds. 

“So uh, how are you guys--”

“Here’s how it’s gonna go down, Giacometti,” Axel starts, folding her hands across her lower abdomen. “You’re gonna introduce us to the other skaters--get us interviews, exclusive photo shoots, all the works.”

Christophe isn’t sure what’s happening, so his jaw sort of remains in an unhinged state. There’s plenty of talking and festivity emanating from all corners of the complex, and it’s definitely supposed to be warm with all the people packed inside, _it’s a hot springs resort for crying out loud_ , but for some reason Christophe now has chills going down his spine, and his feet are frozen to the ground.

Lutz steps forward now, her neatly woven hair bun stepping with her. “We know you have all the inside connections. Now you have to share them.”

“Because sharing is important!” Loop chimes in, her finger pointing accusingly at Christophe, who feels the need to shrink back despite the nearly one meter difference in height.

“O-Of course! I-uh, can’t believe I’ve neglected to introduce you guys to, uh.” He pauses and frowns, preparing to decrease the volume of his voice. “Who was it you wanted to meet again?” 

“Everyone!” they shout in unison.

Christophe jumps, and _I’ve never been one to startle easily, what the hell_ , but he quickly regains his composure. “Ah! How could I forget?” He looks around for a moment, trying to look for someone with easy ears to pull. He sees his target in Phichit, and he smirks before turning back to the girls. “Why don’t you three wait here while I grab someone?”

Lutz frowns. “Christophe, my mommy says you’re not supposed to grab people unless they say you can.” 

There are a few concerned looks directed his way now, and he _hopes_ no one is thinking he’s a predator right now because _he’s not, it’s these damn kids, they’re manipulative!_

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’m just gonna ask him to come over so you guys can interview him, alright?”

“Alright!” Loop agrees gleefully, before Axel steps in front of her with an arm across her chest.

“Not so fast, Giacometti,” she starts, narrowing her eyes. “How do we know we can trust you to deliver the goods?”

Christophe gives them his best and brightest smile. “Ladies, I’m a man of my word.”

Axel gets on her toes. “Then hop to it, mister!”

“Alright, alright! I’m going!”

He heads to one of the common areas with a grumble and pout, so it’s no wonder that no one turns to engage him once he enters. After all, he figures someone as sensual as him wouldn’t be ignored if he put on a smile.

“Phichit!” he says, crossing the room to meet the boy. “How would you like to meet three of your biggest fans?”

“Fans?” he replies with his eyes gleaming and his hands rubbing together and his shoulders hunched up in excitement. “Where?!”

Christophe smirks, and turns to point to the front door. “Right th--”

He stops.

Because they aren’t _right there_. The triplets are gone. Vanished. Into thick, harsh, suffocating air because Christophe feels his throat closing. He’s already lost the girls in an alcohol-filled resort and who _knows_ what’s going on in some of the rooms.

“I’ve gotta go.”

He rushes out, not waiting for Phichit’s response, which comes regardless. “Wait, what about my fans? Do they at least follow me on Instagram?!”

Christophe checks the kitchen first; if they had gotten into any drinks, he had to make sure they didn’t have a single drop. But when they aren’t there, he starts to panic even more, because what if they find a couple in a room somewhere.

_Oh my god. I might’ve just created a trio of voyeurs._ Six-year-old _voyeurs._

He dashes down another hallway, and at the end of this one are a familiar group of devious girls, one of which is just about to open the door.

With a tie on it.

“Wait, girls--”

But they open the door anyway. And gasp.

Because inside are a pair of boys, who, while still fully clothed, were a bit shocked to be interrupted. 

Christophe darts in and lets out a slight gasp of his own, which quickly transforms into a cheeky grin towards the pair in bed that finally changes into a frown directed at the girls in front of him.

“This is great! Stay just like that boys!” Lutz commands, pulling out her phone and capturing the moment before either Guang-Hong or Leo could protest.

“New China-America relations in the form of a fling!” Axel dictates, Lutz quickly catching on and typing out the post, snickering. 

Guang-Hong is beet red, and probably unbelievably warm under the sheets and next to Leo, and he can barely even protest. “W-Wait, what’s going on?”

Leo manages to contain his embarrassment the slightest bit better and there’s a smug grin on his face, but he’s still blushing, or at least his neck looks a little red, and _wait is that a hickey--_

“The otaku are gonna die over this!” Loop cheers, jumping into the air.

“That’s for sure,” Christophe admits, chuckling.

“You too, Christophe?” Guang-Hong whines, bemoaning his fate. The blush dusting his cheeks before has now branched to his ears, producing soft, pink fruits. He has to bury his face in Leo’s neck in order to hide his embarrassment, and both of his arms wrap around just one of Leo’s.

Leo can’t help the giggles that bubble up, or the subconscious movement away from Guang-Hong as he laughs. “G-Guang-Hong, you know I’m ticklish there!”

Axel gasps, her hands over her mouth. “Hand me the phone, Lutz!” She unlocks it with a fury in her eyes and a fever in her fingers. She speaks as she types. “Trouble in paradise?? Ticklish or just embarrassed of his partner?!”

“I’m not embarrassed of Guang-Hong!” Leo protests, a dark hue rising onto his face as he scoots back towards Guang-Hong. “Not in the slightest!”

“Loop, did you get all that?!”

Loops giggles and pulls out a sound recording device. “Yep!”

Lutz cackles and takes the phone from Axel once again. “New evidence of relationship between skaters Guang-Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia! Audio tape reveals Leo’s thoughts about Guang-Hong as his partner!”

Leo turns to Guang-Hong and leans his forehead against his partner’s. “It seems we’ve been caught,” he hums, his breath hot on Guang-Hong’s pale face. “And why are you in the middle of all of this, Christophe?!” he suddenly adds, his tone becoming accusatory, even though he’s still staring at Guang-Hong.

Christophe holds his hands up. “I left for one moment and they were already gone.”

“Wait, someone left _you_ in charge of kids?!” Guang-Hong interrupts, suddenly sitting up in the bed.

“Ouch,” Christophe responds, clutching a patch of his dress shirt that’s not quite over his heart. “Who knew your boyfriend had such a sharp tongue, eh Leo?”

Leo sits up next to Guang-Hong and clicks his tongue. “This is hardly the time to change the subject. You can barely handle yourself at parties like these, let alone three little girls as well.”

“He’s right, Giacometti.” Axel pipes, clicking her tongue just like Leo.

“Stop making me feel so old, Axel!”

The two boys are out of the bed now and standing imposingly over Christophe’s crouched form. “You can’t expect us to let you watch them alone now, can you?” Guang-Hong mutters, shaking his head. His hand is laced with Leo’s in spite of the camera clicks they hear behind them.

Leaning down though, Christophe discovers the true purpose of his offer of assistance. “You take pigtails, Leo will take blue vest, and I’ll take pink vest. They can’t be as destructive if they’re split up, right?” Guang-Hong mumbles.

Leo and Christophe nod along, and Christophe is the first to take action. 

“Axel,” he muses, smiling with his eyes shut, “how about we go meet some other skaters?” 

‘Pigtails’ whips her head toward Christophe immediately and shows him a toothy grin. She struts past him, speed-walking out of the room before calling out to him. “You better not slow me down, old man!”

“I’m not old!” he protests once more as he chases after her.

Lutz tugs on Leo’s free hand. “Can we go to the hot springs, Leo?”

“Sure! But you have to tell me your name first. It’s only fair, since you know mine.”

“Lutz!”

“No way!” Leo replies excitedly, perhaps a bit too overdramatically, as he leads the girl out of the room. “That’s my favorite kind of jump!”

And then, it’s just Guang-Hong and Loop.

“Guang-Hong, can I ask you something?”

\---

Christophe is convinced that Yuuko must’ve had an affair with the devil and that Axel is trying to get him drunk, because Axel is picking up every cup she can find that has some form of liquid in it. Since there are no trash cans in sight, Christophe has to drink every last one of them, so that Axel can’t.

_What a little shit_ , he grumbles inwardly, the only verbalization being in the form of a grunt.

“Giacometti, what’s this one?” she says innocently enough, picking up a cup that’s more filled than the rest have been.

“Also not for you,” Christophe groans as he swoops down to take the cup from her hand and down it in one go.

He swears he sees her smirk, but _maybe_ it’s just the lighting and no one would believe him anyway, not after he’s had this much to drink. All he knows is that his nose is starting to burn and his eyesight is now too blurry for him to read the brand name on Axel’s backpack.

At least he can hear it clinking away as she runs off to some other cup of death-- _seriously, alcohol and obligations don’t mix_ \--although he’s not quite sure why it’s _clinking_ , but he’s too worried about Axel having to get her stomach pumped by the end of the night for him to ponder over it.

Axel is just about to grab the cup-- _honestly, is it even possible for this many cups to be unattended_ \--when Christophe finally finds his solution to the problem. He rushes forward and hoists Axel up onto his shoulders. 

“Hey, put me down old man!”

“Stop calling me old, then!”

“Never!”

Christophe smirks, having won. “Then I guess you’re not coming down for a while then.” Or at least he hopes it’s not for a while. Based on the fact that Yuuri suddenly looked abnormally skinny and Viktor, obese, Christophe figures he doesn’t have much time before they both fall to the ground.

He continues to run his mouth though, and he soon regrets it. “You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that, kid?”

There’s sharp pain in his ears suddenly, and he realizes it’s because Axel is pulling them upward by about three inches. “Language, old man!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

\---

“I love dipping my feet in here, plus Mrs. Katsuki makes some of the best food in Japan!”

Leo nods his head and hums, flexing his skate-sore toes in the water. “I’d say you’re right on both counts, Lutz.” He laughs for a moment. “Man, I can’t get over how cool your name is! You’re parents were very thoughtful in giving it to you.”

Lutz lifts her head, her eyes twinkling and her lips curled into a broad smile, and Leo’s gonna lose it over how adorable this kid is. “But your name is even cooler than mine! You have four of them, don’t you?”

“Kind of! I’m not sure if you really can count the ‘de la’ though. It just means I’m from the Iglesia family.” He kicks the water lightly and lets out a single laugh. “But it certainly makes me seem fancier,” he finishes, turning to Lutz and giving her a wink.

The girl crosses her arms shyly and stares into the spring, hiding whatever blush may have started to form on her face. 

She quickly changes suit, though, and she poses another question. “Guang-Hong is another cool name, huh?”

Leo’s ears perk up, and he feels himself get a little warmer, although _he doesn’t think he’s gone any deeper into the hot spring_. “Y-Yeah, I guess so.”

“Do you like him?”

Now he’s sure that he’s warmer and it’s definitely not because of the water. “W-Well, yeah! Of course I do.”

Lutz hums, clearly approving of the relationship even though she’s _six years old_. “My mommy told me that people only share a bed when they have strong feelings for each other. I guess it makes sense with you guys, then.”

“What about you, Lutz? You have a crush on anyone?” Leo inquires, eager to change the subject of a very erratic conversation.

The girl beside him is rose red now. “N-No! Boys are yucky!”

“Ah. I thought for sure…” Leo trails off.

“B-But, you’re not yucky, Leo!”

Leo smiles. “Let’s go back to the others, okay?”

“O-Okay!”

\---

“Guang-Hong, can I ask you something?”

Guang-Hong isn’t sure he’s ready for whatever question the girl is going to ask, especially considering how easily she and her sisters exploited him and Leo just a few minutes ago. 

He sighs and gives in, though, because who would deny a six-year-old a question. “Sure. It’s Loop, right?”

“Right!” She clears her throat before continuing , and she bounds over to Yuuri’s desk, rummaging through the drawers, probably to find something with which she could murder Guang-Hong, or at least that’s all he can think of from what he knows of the troublesome three. “Can I do your makeup?!” she finally asks excitedly.

_My… makeup?_

“I-I don’t normally wear makeup, Loop.” he finally stammers, stomping his foot once or twice.

Loop frowns. “But you’d look so good with makeup! And Leo would _love_ it!”

“L-Loop, I dunno--”

“Pleeeeease?” she begs, folding her lips and her eyelids into a frown that would that steal the heart of anyone. 

“... alright.”

Loop squeals with delight before taking Guang-Hong’s hand and leading him to a chair. “You’ll look amazing, I promise!” She grabs the assortment of makeup supplies and eagerly opens up a palette of eye shadow.

“So what I’m about to put on is called eye shadow,” she begins, rubbing the applicator in a light gray dust. “It’s gonna bring out the subtle pink undertones in your fair skin.”

Guang-Hong breathes in slowly, trying to stay as still as possible. 

“So what was with the tie on the door?” Loop asks out of the blue.

Guang-Hong splutters and Loop has to move away before she gets eye shadow on Guang-Hong’s nose, and she gives a high-pitched grunt of annoyance. “T-There was a tie on the door?”

“Yeah?” Loop answers, raising an eyebrow. “You and Leo didn’t put it there?”

“N-No!”

“Huh.” She pauses before grabbing a tube of liquid liner. “Then who put it there, and why?”

_Viktor_ , Guang-Hong concludes with a glum expression. _He’s gonna make everyone think we were doing something in here!_

“I’m not sure, Loop. But a tie around a door means that the people inside don’t, uh, want to be disturbed.”

“Why wouldn’t you guys want to be disturbed?”

Guang-Hong’s heart skips a beat and now his face has gone coral, and Loop mumbles something like _I should’ve picked something that can match his pink cheeks betters, I haven’t even applied blush._

“W-We didn’t put it there, remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

The liquid liner is applied now, and she’s given him feathery wings at the edge of his eyes, although he still doesn’t know what he looks like, since there’s not a mirror in sight. She then uncaps a tube of mascara. 

“Hold still, I don’t wanna get this stuff in your eyes.”

Guang-Hong gulps and gives a slight nod, and Loop begins her work. “Now this stuff is gonna make your eyelashes look really big, so Leo notices them more.”

With deft hands, Loop puts the wand to the bottom of his eyelashes, slowly sweeping upward. “I made sure to grab the volumizing formula, so they get extra big and pretty!”

“V-Volumizing?” Guang-Hong asks incredulously.

Loop just hums and finishes applying the mascara. “I don’t think you really need lipstick or blush, so I think this should be good!” she says, gathering the supplies and putting them back in the desk. “Let’s go show Leo!”

He hasn’t even seen _himself_ yet, so he has no idea if Loop even did a good job, not that he doesn’t trust her, except he _doesn’t_ , not after they invaded Leo and his private space, so it’s not irrational to think that--

Guang-Hong is _really_ not ready for this.

\---

Leo’s heart is feeling fine as he and Lutz head back to the room, and Guang-Hong’s is beating out of his chest, and Christophe’s is barely beating at all.

But Leo’s heart rate resembles Christophe’s when he gets halfway to the room and spots Guang-Hong and Loop, and Guang-Hong has makeup on, and he’s leaning down so that Loop can reach his hand, and he looks absolutely adorable and unbelievably sexy at the same time.

Axel spots the four of them from the common area, and she tugs Christophe along to go meet them. When she gets there, she leans in towards Loop, whispering, “Nice work. I've got it from here.

Leo is still staring at Guang-Hong, and Guang-Hong is having trouble meeting Leo’s gaze, because if he’s being honest, he’s a little embarrassed right now. “G-Guang-Hong… you look… amazing,” he finally manages, and Loop was right, Guang-Hong _really_ didn’t need any blush.

It’s at this time that Axel slides her backpack off and starts to search for an extremely peculiar object to be found in a child’s backpack. She nods at Lutz before she pulls it out, however.

“Leo, Guang-Hong, close your eyes!” she commands.

“W-What?” Leo responds abashedly, and Guang-Hong thinks the same thing.

“Just do it! Pleeeeease?”

They both sigh and do as their told.

Axel pulls out her hidden object--a pair of handcuffs--and Christophe is rubbing his eyes to make sure he’s seeing right, but he remains silent when Axel puts a finger to her lips to shush him. He imagines she’s saying ‘Be quiet, old man!’ in her head.

She pulls down on Leo’s left arm first, sliding one of the cuffs over his wrist and shutting it tightly, perhaps a bit _too_ tightly. He lets out a tone of surprise, but keeps his eyes closed when Lutz pinches his other arm.

Axel then turns to Guang-Hong, pulling on his right arm and shortening the length of metal around his wrist.

“Okay, open!” Lutz cheers excitedly.

But Guang-Hong didn’t even have to wait for her to say ‘open.’ He was already staring open-mouthed at the cuffs around his and Leo’s wrists and getting redder by the second. “Loop, what’s this?!”

“They’re mommy and daddy’s handcuffs! I found them in her room the other day, and she told me they were for bonding, so I tried it with Axel. It really works!”

_Bondage and bonding aren’t the same things, Loop, but nice try_ , Christophe thinks smugly, finding the whole situation hysterical.

“But you have the key, right?” Leo inquires, starting to sweat a little. He’s interrupted by another flash and shutter.

“There’s a key?”

Leo and Guang-Hong share a look of despair.

“We just slid them off before.”

Christophe is on the ground now, incapacitated by his laughter, which was worsened by his intoxication. “You two are more obvious than a figure skater in a mosh pit,” he cackles, slapping his leg.

The couple isn’t sure if he’s referring to the kids or themselves, but either way, they seem to be stuck with each other for awhile.

And it’s at this time that Viktor and Yuuri are walking by, probably heading to the kitchen, but no longer once they take in the sight before them.

“Which one of you--” Viktor starts, but Axel already has her hand up, taking the credit for basically everything that had happened that night. Viktor is wreathed in smiles as he reaches his hand toward Axel for a high-five, and she eagerly slaps his hand.

“Wait, Viktor, were you the one who--” Guang-Hong starts, sure of himself now. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he says a little too loudly, looking toward the ceiling. “I didn’t even wear a tie to the party!”

Guang-Hong groans. This was one of those times where he hated to be right.

Yuuri is confused though, not really sure of anything that’s going on. All he knows is that Leo and Guang-Hong are handcuffed together and Christophe is on the ground and Minako is nowhere in sight. “Did Minako leave?” he asks softly.

The triplets all nod.

“Alright. You guys should probably getting back to her place then to get some proper rest.” Yuuri turns to Guang-Hong and Leo. “I assume Minako left them with Christophe, but since he’s slightly incapacitated, can I ask one of you to take them back to Minako’s place?”

Leo and Guang-Hong stare at each other and then at the handcuffs locking them together and then at Yuuri.

“O-Or I guess I should ask if both of you could help take them back?” he amends himself quickly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “If you aren’t b-busy with anything _else_ tonight, that is…”

Leo’s eyes widen as he realizes that Yuuri has the totally wrong idea. “W-Wait, these aren’t--”

“These aren’t our handcuffs!” Guang-Hong finishes, breathing rapidly.

“I-uh, I’m not gonna judge you guys for any of your decisions, really.”

Viktor has joined Christophe on the floor because apparently this predicament is too humorous for standing upright.

Lutz joins in now to make sure Leo and Guang-Hong can’t defend themselves: “I’m kinda tired, so can we go now?” she says, tugging on Leo’s shirt. Loop starts pushing Guang-Hong to the door. 

“I’m tired too!”

And Axel is pulling on Christophe’s ear, because she decides she hasn’t done enough of that on this night. “Come on, old man Giacometti!”

“I’m not old,” Christophe slurs, slowly getting up and heading towards the door. 

Leo sighs. “I guess we can’t just let Christophe and Axel go, can we?”

Guang-Hong shakes his head. 

“Thank you so much for hosting, Yuuri. We, uh, had a good time, I think,” Leo says, rubbing his head with his free hand and wondering if they really had a good time, but Guang-Hong looks really good and so he guesses they did.

“Mm, I’ll say,” Viktor chimes in. “Just make sure you don’t do it in Yuuri’s room next time.

Yuuri sucks in air and doesn’t blink. “Wait, don’t listen to him!” Guang-Hong calls out, even though Loop is still pushing him (and consequently, Leo) towards the door. “We didn’t have sex, I promise! Yuuri, we didn’t do anything in--” 

Lutz made sure to smirk at Yuuri before closing the door behind themselves.

“Viktor, did you put a tie on my door?!”

He’s untying the tie as he responds. “Probably.”

\---

Minako’s house is quaint, built for one, obviously, but it’s not without a guest room. Leo and Guang-Hong make sure the girls have brushed their teeth and put on their pajamas before they tuck them in, working together to move their conjoined hands.

“Get some rest, you rascals,” Leo says, grinning at the snugly tucked in triplets. 

They’re about to leave the room before Loop calls out to them. “Wait, we need our good night kisses!”

Guang-Hong keeps walking, but Leo stops in his tracks. “But Leo--”

Leo shakes his head. And they trudge back in, going towards Loop first, who’s on the left side of the queen-sized mattress. They lean in together, closing their eyes as they each kiss one of Loop’s cheeks. She giggles, and for a moment, Leo thinks it would be nice to have kids of his own.

They move on to Lutz, who eagerly moves her head up so it’s easier for them to reach her in the middle. “You two are so sweet. Can you babysit us more often?” And now Guang-Hong blushes, and he supposes it wouldn’t be too bad to have kids either.

“Maybe, darling,” Leo says softly, brushing her hair with his free hand. “Maybe.”

To get to Axel, they have to go to the other side of the bed. She’s waiting patiently, her eyes closed, although she looks like she’s smiling, and Guang-Hong thinks it’s a little suspicious, but Leo leans in anyway and so does Guang-Hong.

They’re about to reach her cheeks when they suddenly both feel a hand at the back of their heads, turning them in different directions and subsequently pushing on them.

Leo and Guang-Hong’s eyes are both open now, because Leo is kissing Guang-Hong, and Guang-Hong is kissing Leo. Leo is the first to close his eyes again, with Guang-Hong quickly following suit, and the warmth of their lips brushing against each other is enough to drive Guang-Hong crazy. 

They pull away at the same time, knitting their brows at Axel, before softening their expressions. Axel winks at them, because clearly she had been planning this from the start, and she’s just some evil six-year-old mastermind. 

But they get the last laugh, leaning in to kiss her on the cheeks multiple times, and now she’s whining because she’s embarrassed, and Guang-Hong calls it karma, and Leo calls it cute, but nonetheless, they leave the room having put three smiling kids to bed, and they think they’ve done a good job.

Of course, they’ve forgotten about the fourth kid that’s still trying to get into Minako’s locked room because _she wouldn’t mind my company, I promise_. They drag him to the recliner, despite his complaints.

And now, since they can’t get the handcuffs off, they have to spend the night at Minako’s until they can ask Yuuko and Takeshi for the key.

But that’s alright. They share the couch, Guang-Hong on the inside and Leo on the outside, and they face each other. There’s a softness that’s palpable, and Leo knows it’s not the sofa, and Guang-Hong thinks it might be Leo’s slow breaths teasing his bangs.

When he thinks Guang-Hong has fallen asleep, Leo brings his lips to the other boy’s forehead and leaves them there for a moment. 

Guang-Hong smiles, because how could he be asleep already when he’s handcuffed to Leo and they’re sleeping together on someone else’s couch. He kisses him back, this time on this lips, and they both sigh.

Rosy cheeked and warm-footed, they succumb to sleep finally, their foreheads against each other.

\---

Yuuko and Takeshi weren’t sure what they were expecting when they got to Minako’s house in the morning to pick up the girls, but they certainly didn’t expect to find Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong Ji handcuffed to each other on a couch and Christophe Giacometti drooling onto the arm of a recliner.

The pair questioned a drowsy Minako after knocking at her door, but she didn’t know why they were there either.

They found their solution, however, on their children’s Instagram account. After a few laughs and a lot of yet unanswered questions, they round up the girls and head out the door.

But Axel runs back in before the door slips shut, apparently having forgotten something. She deposits a petite note on the coffee table next to the sofa and smirks at the pair on the couch.

_The key is with Viktor back at Yu-topia Katsuki. Have fun, boys~_

She takes one more picture for good measure.


End file.
